Verte con los Ojos Cerrados
by NocheAmada98
Summary: Sasuke tiene una insana competencia con su hermano. Él es mejor que Itachi, y tiene que demostrarlo. En el proceso conoce a un niño rubio que nació con discapacidad visual. Verlo día a día en el mismo centro comienza a traerle problemas al azabache. Más a un, al haber visto la dulce cara que enseña cuando esta siendo él mismo. Pero derrumbar esa muralla, no sería tarea sencilla.


La palabra "onegai", usada en este capítulo, significa "por favor" en español.

* * *

 ** _El Dulce Chico al que le Salvé la Vida._**

Ira. Las pequeñas piedras de la calle eran empujadas por sus zapatillas a medida que avanzaba. Agradecía al cielo estrellado. Las calles estaban vacías a esas horas de la noche. Sus cejas azabache se fruncían hacia abajo.

Señor, cuenta envidia.

 _"¿Qué quieres decirnos, hijo?"._

Minutos atrás, durante la cena, los tres esperaban con ciertas ansias su respuesta. El primogénito de los Uchiha sonreía levemente, como hacía cuando no quería hacer enfadar a su hermano.

 _"Me inscribí en un servicio comunitario para ayudar a los inválidos, fui hoy y los niños son verdaderamente agradables",_

Siempre tan amable. Compasivo. Perfecto. _Era el prodigio,_ el prodigio de la familia. Juraba que intentaba alcanzarlo, pero su hermano saltaba más alto. Era difícil: pararse, sacudirse el polvo y seguir caminando. Pero él no se quedaría ahí. Se inscribiría en un centro de ayuda comunitaria apenas tuviera la posibilidad y daría su mejor empeño allí.

 _"Felicitaciones, hijo, los dos estamos orgullosos de ti"._

Quieto. Paralizado. Congelado. Un dolor asestó su corazón sin pulso. Oír palabras... todos los días... que no iban dirigidas a él. Siempre la sombra... a sus espaldas. Él quería ser más, _él quería ser como él_. Pero esa realidad estaba muy escondida dentro de su pecho.

\- Itachi... maldición, n-no...

\- UGH!

Sus ojos se abrieron con impacto al escuchar un grito de dolor a tales horas de la noche. Raro. Corrió hacia el callejón de donde se oían los quejidos y risas divertidas. Bastardos. Él no era un hombre especialmente caritativo, pero tampoco era monstruo como para dejar que alguien muriera.

¿Y qué más daba? Sería divertido.

Se detuvo arrastrando un poco los pies, y sus hebras azabaches cubrieron sus ojos.

\- Tienen _tres segundos_ para soltarlo, irse, y no volver a mostrar sus feas caras por aquí.

El más alto y musculoso del trío dejó de golpear el rostro del herido, y lo alzó en el aire tomándolo del cuello. Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca magullada. El azabache frunció el ceño, chequeando a la víctima con ligera curiosidad, y analizando _cómo_ y _por qué_ se encontraba rodeado de bravucones. Su cabello era rubio como el sol y algo desordenado. Usaba ropa deportiva de color naranja. Infantil y chillón para gusto suyo.

El rubio, sin aire, llevó las manos a las grandes del agresor y forcejeó para soltarse. Inquieto. Asustado.

\- Bien... ustedes quisieron - se tronó el cuello, lado a lado. Una sonrisa de seguridad y ansias se vio en sus labios.

\- Eres un mocoso creído, eh? ¡No escucharemos tus gemidos pidiendo perdón! - gritó igual de arrogante el menor de ellos.

El hombre de cabellos castaños se tiró impulsivo sobre el azabache, quien lo esquivo chasqueando la lengua por imprudente y con un fuerte codazo lo empujó contra el suelo. Apenas levantó la vista recibió un golpe en la mejilla que le obligó a retroceder. Sin mostrar expresión de dolor se limpió el labio, _sangre_.

Bien... eso se ponía interesante.

\- A... ah... - el de hebras desordenadas ya no tenía respiración. La había perdido toda entre gruñidos toscos y quejidos ahogados. Inútil intento de salvar su pellejo. Su mejor amiga lo dijo: salir solo de noche era peligroso. Pero él era terco, cuando una idea se metía en su cabeza, nadie se la movía. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Moriría? Porque sentía que lloraría.

\- No sabes cuanto quería apretar un cuello tan frágil como este... supongo que puedo darme por satisfecho - sintió las manos del menor aflojarse. No le quedaba mucho - Interesante niño, aun cuando pueden ayudarte _nadie viene a salvarte._

Fue lo último escuchó. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla y sus brazos cayeron a sus lados como dos pesos muertos.

.

.

.

El azabache se agachó esquivando una patada y se levantó golpeando la quijada del peliplateado. Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse le dio un codazo justo en la columna vertebral y luego un rodillazo en el estómago que le hizo perder el aire, y desplomarse en el suelo. Sonrió con suficiencia y se limpió la hilera de sangre que caía por su mentón. Giró hacia su objetivo.

Fue entonces cuando notó que algo iba mal.

\- Sorprendente chico, pero no lo suficiente - el robusto hombre caminó tranquilo y lento hacia él.

Las oscuras pupilas del azabache se contrajeron. El chico... no... no se movía.

\- Si te soy sincero, la primera vez que vi a alguien morir, fue de la misma forma - le lanzó el cuerpo al azabache haciéndolo arrodillarse por el peso muerto - Y quedé igual que tú - rió esa vez tomando los cuerpos de sus acompañantes, uno en cada brazo - No somos agresivos ¿sabes? Pero ese chico fue un patán con nosotros, y bueno, nosotros tenemos ciertos tratos con los patanes - aclaró caminando hacia la autopista, giró en la esquina sin antes decir - Me gustas, crío - para luego irse.

El callejón quedó en completo silencio.

Tranquilidad. Calor. Alegría. Paz. Nunca se había sentido tan lejos de eso, como en aquel instante. Era de lejos lo que sentía en ese momento. Inquietud. Frío. Agobio. Miedo. No sabía como huir de la realidad. Era culpable. _Dejo que se fuera la vida de un inocente frente a sus ojos._ Vio morir a alguien, y no hizo nada. Hileras de lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Sus labios temblaban. No podía dejarlo ir. No podía quedarse llorando como un inútil.

Su hermano no haría eso.

\- Des... des... despierta - tartamudeó sujetando débilmente sus hombros - Despierta... - gimió comenzando a reaccionar - des-pierta... despierta, ya... ¡despierta pedazo de imbécil! ¿vas a irte y dejarlo todo así nada más? ¿No tienes familia? ¿amigos? ¿algún maldito perro que cuidar? - exclamó sacudiéndolo fuertemente el cuerpo inconsciente - ¡Des...!

La gente dice que los milagros no existen. Según ellos solo pasan en los cuentos de hadas. La verdad es que él siempre pensó igual, era alguien pegado a la realidad. Pero hay veces que el destino... quiere enseñar que _no todo es como dicen los demás_.

\- Ng! - el menor se sobresaltó llevándose un mano al cuello adolorido. Tosió por la sequedad en su garganta y comenzó a respirar temerosamente, débil - "A-aire... aire... ci-cielos" - casi no tomaba aliento. Dadear. Fuerte. Urgía un poco de oxígeno. Pero si los delincuentes seguían ahí, descubriendo que estaba vivo... le atacarían.

El azabache sintió sus pupilas dilatarse, temblorosas. Y sin ser consciente de ello, una sincera sonrisa se formó en sus rostro.

\- Por poco, te salvaste por así un poco, dobe - insultó con algo parecido a cariño.

Solo eso bastó para que el corazón del menor se congelara. Todo fue demasiado rápido para el azabache. El rubio se zafó bruscamente de sus brazos. Y corrió, se movió entre las penumbras de la oscuridad. Pero sus audaces pasos poco dudaron. Tropezó con un hueco del cemento, gimió entre dientes al sentir como sus heridas ardían. No quería morir. No quería que lo golpearan. No quería que lo ahorcaran. Oh no. Sus ganas de llorar. Se arrastró hacia lo que creía era la salida. Bloques.

El azabache miraba confundido como el chico frente a sus ojos tanteaba la pared de ladrillos. Extraño. Lo oía jadear fuertemente y decir "no" desesperado. Compasión, ¿así se sentía? Porque ver como ese chico gemía... lo estaba destrozando.

\- Oye...

\- Ng! N-no te a-acerques... te arrepentirás... n-no sabes con quien te estás metiendo... - se hizo el silencio.

Unos protectores brazos le robaron el aliento. ¿Un abrazo? Cuidado. Calma. Calor.

\- Tranquilo, ¿vale? Ya se fueron, no volverán a molestarte.

Un leve suspiro salió de sus labios, agua tibia humedecía su camiseta. Algo resignado uso una de sus manos para sobar su espalda, con la otra acarició sus hebras rubias.

El menor sollozaba débilmente en su pecho. Su cuerpo ardía. Creyó que estaba solo, y que pronto moriría. Sus fuertes dedos alrededor de su garganta. Sus labios entreabiertos por un poco de aire. La desesperación.

El azabache apretó un poco más el agarre al sentirlo estremecer. Casi dice, casi, "yo te cuido", pero el afecto no era algo que se le diera fácilmente. Un halo de frío recorrió su cuerpo al separarse de él. Sentía que debía protegerlo. Notó como nuevamente los músculos del menor se tensaban, y sintió crecientes ganas de llevar su cabeza a su pecho.

Se mordió la lengua y caminó hacia la calle, para salir del callejón.

\- Te llevaré a tu casa, así que vamos.

El menor bajó la cabeza. Rodeado de lo que siempre lo rodeaba. Oscuridad. Nieblas. Vacío.

\- Oye - llamó el mayor notando como este le dirigía una mirada a sus pies - Muéstrame el camino, hay muchas casas por aquí, ¿sabías?

\- Creo que tenemos problemas...

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo alzando una ceja.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Celestes. Pálidos. Sin pupila.

\- No puedo ver.

.

.

\- ¡Cabeza hueca!

Un gemido de dolor salió de los labios. Sus manos fueron a la cabeza, respiro entre dientes. Aun temblaba, pero la chica no pareció tomarlo en cuenta.

\- Perdón, Sakura-chan.

\- ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡Que era peligroso! ¡Tú idiota te vas, y no me haces caso!

\- Deja de fastidiar y lárgate, ¿quieres? Este chico vio a la muerte y lo tratas como un saco de arena, ¿qué clase de amiga hace eso?

La joven de hebras rosadas frunció el ceño por las palabras del mayor. El rubio era su amigo. Casi muere. Le preocupó. Era su forma de enseñarle que lo quería. Quizá encontró lindo al azabache. Valiente. Irresistible. Sensual. Un frío héroe de película. Suspiró mentalmente. Pero _nadie_ le decía como tratar a su mejor amigo.

\- Sakura-chan... - habló el menor obteniendo la atención - Ng... mi cabeza - se desfalleció momentáneamente cayendo de la camilla. Los ya conocidos brazos para él lo atajaron. El azabache frunció su ceño con preocupación.

\- Sakura, llama a la enfermera.

El corazón de la de ojos turquesa se aceleró. No sabía si de la preocupación por su mejor amigo, o de la emoción de que el azabache recordara su nombre.

\- ¡Anda!

\- Ha-hai - rápidamente salió de la sala. La puerta se cerró tras ella.

El azabache giró la cabeza al rubio, quien respiró entre quejidos. Sus labios se contraían en una mueca de dolor.

\- "¿Qué sucede ahora?" - casi gruñó mentalmente. A sus ojos era un ser frágil. Sentía una punzada por cada vez que lo veía sufrir - Oye, ¿me escuchas?

Silencio. El rubio intentaba soportar el dolor. Más asintió con su cabeza.

\- Tanto se tarda la chica...

\- Per-dónala... e-ella es así... Seguro se... quedó hablando con alguna enfermera - reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad soltó una débil risa.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno con ella...? - Exasperación. Rabia. Lástima. Todo retenido y escondido en un rincón de sus pensamientos. Exhaló con fuerza - Ni modo, voy por la enfermera... ng.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron con sorpresa. Un fuerte jalón en su camiseta congeló sus pasos. Vio a el rubio, quien tenía una mirada de miedo puro en el rostro. Labios temblorosos, titubeando palabras que no lograba comprender. Ojos acuosos, lágrimas expresando el dolor que su voz no podía decir. El azabache pudo jurar que oía los latidos de su corazón.

\- O-onegai... onegai no me dejes... onegai! - gritó lo más fuerte que permitieron sus pulmones. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su cabeza fija en el suelo. Su respiración inquieta. _No quería estar solo_. Tuvo suficientes problemas por un día. No quería... que lo abandonaran en la oscuridad.

\- Hazte a un lado - usualmente serio.

\- ¿N-no te irás?

\- No. Anda, córrete.

Sonrió. Gemidos lo acompañaban mientras se movía. Las heridas. Las contusiones. El brusco movimiento por no dejar ir al mayor cobró factura.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó al orillarse en la pared. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir su presencia recostada a su lado. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse, y luego de unos minutos se atrevió a seguir sus deseos. Sujetó su mano. Gustaba. Era acogedora. Grande. Protectora.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo del azabache. Sintió la suave y fina mano del rubio. Era extraño. Nunca sintió atracción por alguien. Excitación por algo. Nunca creyó que se fijaría en alguien en tan poco tiempo. Ni que lo conocería de esa forma.

Nunca creyó que si salía de casa una noche enfadado con su hermano, lo hallaría a él...

\- Oye... - sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Sasuke - aclaró - ¿Y tú?

\- Ah, Naruto.

El azabache sonrió. _Jamás_ olvidaría ese nombre.

\- ¿Decías?

El herido rubio se sonrojo, acurrucándose en su pecho.

- _Gracias._

El palpitante dolor de su cabeza se esfumó entre sus sueños.

.

.

.

\- Mmm... - el azabache abrió los ojos perezosamente, observando distraído la sala. Oscura. Vacía. - ¿Naruto? - inquirió bajándose de la camilla, cuando sintió una violenta arcada en el baño - Naruto - dijo alterado. Forcejeo la puerta - ¡Vamos, abre!

\- ¡Estoy bien! - gritó el aludido antes de volver a vomitar. Jadeó agotado. Sabía amargo. ¿Bilis?

\- Llamaré a la enfermera...

\- No, estoy bien, enserio, solo... déjame enjuagarme la boca, saldré en un momento.

Dicho esto Sasuke se apoyó en la puerta, masajeando su sien. Vio por las ventanas del hospital. Luna y estrellas. Debía ser de madrugada. Vio su celular. Cuatro PM, confirmó.

\- Maldición, si llegamos hace tres horas...

\- Disculpa, chico, pero hay más pacientes por tratar - habló con evidente molestia una mujer de cabello castaño. Sakura encendió la luz.

\- Y él es uno de ellos - dijo guardando las manos en su bolsillo, sin perder la compostura.

\- Si quieres verlo así... - la mujer notó la ceja alzada del azabache. Suspiró - La atención de Naruto esta siendo gratuita, Sakura hace la practica de su liceo y le consiguió la revisión.

\- ¿Y sus padres? ¿No tienen suficiente dinero para pagarlo? - el rostro melancólico de Sakura le dio la respuesta.

\- No... Ellos murieron cuando...

La puerta del baño se abrió con estruendo. Mechones rubios cubriendo sus ojos celestes. Los tres presentes vieron al aludido. Culpabilidad. Melancolía.

\- No se metan... en asuntos que no les importan, ¿vale? - una sonrisa ligera asestaba en su rostro. Pero su tono era de todo menos dulce.

\- Na-ruto... no quería.

\- Lo entiendo Sakura - su sonrisa se destensó. Se volvió sincera - Solo no lo hagas de nuevo, es privado... tú y Shizune, ¿nos podrían esperar afuera, por favor?

\- Hai, no tarden - dijo la mujer saliendo sin titubear de la sala, jalando el brazo de la de hebras rosadas hacia afuera.

\- Si es por lo de tu familia...

\- No, Sasuke - los ojos del rubio se dirigían a los pies del azabache. Sin conocer el lugar de su rostro - Quería disculparme por ser tan "¿ridículo? ¿cursi? ¿débil?" ... desubicado, hace un rato, si te incomodé...

\- No, no lo hiciste. "Me encanto. Me abriste. Me tienes, _Naruto_ ".

El menor guardó sus manos en los bolsillos. La realidad era...

\- Pues bien, acepta mis disculpas, porque esa cara, _nunca_ la volverás a ver.

\- Eh?

\- Olvida lo que viste, no soy así, ¿entiendes? Ese chico mimado que "conociste" _no_ existe. Solo estaba traumado, cualquiera hubiera actuado igual en mi situación - se giró hacia donde recordaba estaba la puerta. No escuchó las ilusiones del azabache haciendo _crack_ \- Puedes irte - fue la última palabra que le dirigió - ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya terminamos!

Sasuke vio como la puerta se abrió y la aludida tomaba el brazo del rubio, guiándolo. Pero el azabache no estaba ahí. Se encontraba lejos. Perdido en otra realidad. Rechazó a mucha gente en su vida, era la primera vez que lo rechazaban a él. Pero... no dolía, tanto. No lo conocía. No hubieron vínculos. Solo ilusiones.

\- Disculpen es tarde, me tengo que ir - abrió paso entre sus acompañantes y se despidió de cada uno de ellos.

Diciéndole a Naruto "dobe". Suspiró al salir del hospital. Exacto. Era solo un idiota más del que se olvidaría en cuanto acariciara los sueños. Un idiota al que nunca volvería a ver.

.

.

.

\- Mamá... - dijo Sasuke exhausto al llegar a su casa.

\- Hijo, me preocupaste, estás no son horas de llegar... uh, ¿qué tienes en el labio? - las suaves y finas manos tomaron su rostro.

El aludido contuvo el aliento.

\- "Son como las de..." - suspiró molesto. Negó con la cabeza. Se giró sobre sus pies - Créeme, ma, es una larga historia, y si te digo me castigarías.

Mikoto siguió los pies de Sasuke, que se arrastraban por la escalera.

\- Hijo - llamó haciéndolo detenerse - Tu hermano me dio la dirección de un centro comunitario, mañana puedes ir, si quieres.

El azabache sonrió levemente, y continuó su camino hacia la habitación.

Mikoto ladeó la cabeza.

.

.

.

\- A-ah - ojos negros, abiertos del impacto. Leyó el letrero sin pestañear. Su conclusión: Itachi lo sabía. _Maldito._ ¡Lo sabía, no era más que una mala broma...! Gruñó, tomando aire. Él no era así. Tranquilo Serio. Frío. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que, con todos los centros de ceguera de la ciudad, ese chico estuviera justamente ahí?

Relajó el cuello. Sus dedos tocaron el timbre. Error.

\- ¡Sensei, yo abro!

 _Diablos._

Un joven rubio de aproximadamente diecisiete años apareció tras la puerta.

Su cuerpo quedó en una pieza. Procesó la escena con el aliento contenido. Sí eso... tenía que ser una mala broma de Itachi.


End file.
